freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Arktivus Brevon
Arktivus Brevon, who is more commonly known as Lord Brevon, is the Main Antagonist and Final Boss in Freedom Planet. He is an intergalactic warlord with a thirst for conquest and destruction, making him the sworn enemy of the Spectrum Chasers and the Coalition of Planets. After crash-landing on the planet Avalice, Brevon formulates and executes a plan to turn the Three Kingdoms of Shang Tu, Shang Mu and Shuigang against each other, while he steals the Kingdom Stone to power his ship, the Dreadnought, so he and his army can escape the planet and continue his galactic conquest. However, his plans were foiled by three young Girls, and the Dreadnought was destroyed along with most of his army. Personality Brevon is a cruel and sadistic individual who is perfectly willing to go as far as possible to get what he wants, even using his preferred method of beheading people as a way of dealing with them. He claims his actions to be justified, stating that he's trying to save his homeworld by eliminating "potential threats", when in fact Torque remarks that his actions have made his own people suffer in the first place. He can be very nonchalant, despite his threatening nature and tends to sound innocent and friendy whenever he speaks. Brevon's cruelty knows no bounds, especially when he must take desperate measures to achieve his goals, even harming innocent children, like Milla, who he mutated to stop Lilac and Carol from taking the Kingdom Stone. He also said he has no use for forgiveness from anybody who "puts his homeworld at risk". Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Being the Main Antagonist, Brevon can effortlessly handle himself in a fight, having killed and/or corrupted thousands of heroes himself, as described by Torque. * Enhanced Durability: '''Brevon is able to adapt and withstand any environment on any planet. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Despite his large stature, Brevon is able to move and attack his enemies with surprising speed and agility. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Brevon is able to take a hit from any attack thrown at him, but even he couldn't withstand the full fury of a certain "Dragon" he unleashed. Abilities * '''Leadership: Brevon is a skilled tactician and a starship commander, able to lead his army to conquer and destroy planets. * '''Killing Instinct: '''Brevon has the instinct to kill his enemies without hesitation or mercy, as shown when he killed the King of Shuigang and the Rogue Warriors simply by beheading them. He'll sometimes keep his enemies alive to use for his plans, interrogation or to torture them just for his amusement. * '''Munitions Expert: '''Brevon is well trained to use various types of weapons such as blasters, knives, explosives and even electricity. * '''Piloting Skills: '''Brevon's skills as a pilot enable him to control various vehicles and machines, such as the Absolution, his Power Suit and even the Dreadnought. Attacks Brevon normally attacks in the following order: Knife, Mines, Throw, Pistol, then he repeats this attack pattern. After using his attack pattern twice, he uses the Cape Move before using the attack pattern again. However, on Hard difficulty, no such pattern exist, making Brevon's Attacks much harder to predict. If the player is defeated by Brevon, he will do one last Knife Attack, destroying the character's body, then he chuckles in victory. Gallery Fp1-brevonsprite.png|Lord Brevon's sprite in Freedom Planet. Brevon-bigsprite.png|Brevon's portrait as seen in Torque's explanation regarding him. Brevon-promo.png|Lord Brevon peering over the sky in an official promo image. Trivia *Brevon's unibrow looks similar to the mustache of Dr. Eggman, the primary antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Brevon is one of the characters who does not have an appearance in Freedom Planet 2. *Apparently, the original final boss fight with Lord Brevon was so hard, that Strife had to slow down the attacks and put the original fight in hard mode.